Call Of Duty Ghosts One-Shots
by Aaraavv
Summary: Just a bunch of one shots about Ghosts team and character. Rated M for violence and swearing. Enjoy reading drama and fluff woop!
1. Painful Memories

**Heya guys! So, school is finally over *^*! That also means 1) more writing and 2) I realized it's almost been a year since I've starting writing and stuff. Happy bday to me yay...PATHETHIC SELF. jk I'm not that bad. So that's why I couldn't upload. Also shoutout to pinecone, if you read this XD. And I discovered how to publish on my phone! That's cool. So, this is a new story *gasps* no it isn't really. I'm not sure if it'll stay for long. Basically instead of publishing one-shots all over the place, I'll publish them here yay! There's no order in it, so don't get confused. Such as in the first chap, Logan might be 15 then 26 then 4, it'll change. Also shoutout to JustABunchOfNonsense! I was browsing Call of Duty tags on Tumblr and I found you ;-; it's always weird seeing fanfic people on other apps. Anyways, to the one shots! (Btw those are often stuff I write for fun or for my friends so might be weird at times XD) Also where is Elias on the character list the hell...is it because SPOILER he died XD**

 **P.S; This won't get uploaded frequently, only when I have some stuff to share with you guys. And often it's Walker drama- but c'mon what did you expect from me XD**

San Diego, June 29th 2017

Tick tock...

 _I'll shoot that clock._

"Logan wake up!"

I didn't want to wake up at all.

"Logan! If you don't get out I'll send Al- David."

Even if my dad was trying his best to not bring _that_ up, he wasn't all that great at it. It's been two weeks. The chances of finding her are at zero. Dad knows very well I have difficulties expressions emotions nowadays, so why would he even try to avoid them.

"You'll be late for school!"

I groaned and lazily sat up on my bed, looking at the empty one across the room. _Morning grumpy butt. Are you gonna come back one day..._

"Logan!"

 _I'm coming, jeez._

"Morning."

I waved and sat down, eating a toast, as usual.

"So, the police called and told me they found a corpse in the forest this morning. They didn't indentify the body yet, so don't panic."

"What."

Maybe it was the fact that my dad just said my best friend may be rotting in a forest or maybe it was just that I wanted to, but at that moment, my brain just blocked the 'I'm mute now' part and made me talk. _Idiot._

"Did you just..."

He sighed and pinched his nose.

"Look, we have no evidence whatsoever, so don't get too work up, okay?"

I simply put back the toast on the plate and looked around.

"Do you want me to call the school or-"

"I go."

 _Yes Logan, because basic english cannot be applied to you._ Dad nodded and patted my back before going out for groceries. _C'mon Logan, all you have to do is get up, get dressed and go to school to be laughed at again and have no one to defend you but yourself but obviously the fact that you're never violent makes you stuck over and over again and then get depressed. No big deal._ I slowly got up and sat down immediately after. _Get up you moron_. Again, I pushed myself off the chair and walked to my bedroom. The first thing I saw when I entered was a picture of me, Alex and Hesh a couple of months ago when we were camping. _I want to throw up._ I quickly dressed up and shut the door close to avoid seeing more painful memories. _Could my life possibly get worse than that?_

 **For your info, ODIN happened July 10** **th** **2017\. I am so cruel. Anyways, hope you'll like this and take notice that I'll be on vacation until Sunday, so I won't really publish anything because no wifi ;-; Hope ou enjoyed and I'll talk to you later!**


	2. It Was His Birthday

**Fluff warning you guys! Also, thanks for CoffeeMonsta for giving me the motivation to write this (GO READ THEIR STORIES ONCE AGAIN I PROMOTE COOL PEEPS) It's fluffy, kind of dramatic and sad at times but ya know...I'm like that. Also I now give myself the nickname of cruel writer XD though this isn't cruel, it's cute. This is how I see Logan's childhood ect, ect, and yes, my Logan is half mute. Deal with it (jk you can have your opinions) and yeah, the first birthday is before they met Alex. Cause yeah I'll include Alex everywhere. Am I annoying yet? Also the dates are a bit off but just pretend it didn't happen XD**

2005-

It was David's birthday. He was now turning sevenand was proudly running around with his little brother, searching for the gifts the guests hid. Although Logan had trouble keeping up with his older brother, the simple fact that his brother was grinning told him it must've been important. They searched around the house until something caught Logan's attention. With a slight noise he made with his mouth, he alerted his brother. After all, they did learn to speak without speaking, and Logan took it very seriously. Well after all, his dad _did_ tell him screaming wouldn't bring his mother back. So he stopped talking altogether.

"What is it?"

He pointed in direction of the refrigerator while slightly looking at his dad, sitting not far from his two sons. God knows how clumsy Logan can get and how of much of a daredevil David could be. Logan tugged his brother towards the fridge and pointed upwards. Fortunatly, there was a gift up there. Unfortunatly, the gift was _on top_ of the fridge. Seeing the issue, the younger Walker sat on the ground and pouted.

"Go get the chair!"

David got his little brother up and pushed him towards the chairs. He looked for something like a stick but frowned when he didn't find one.

"Ah!"

Obviously, David didn't consider the fact that the chair was too heavy for Logan, which had almost fell over with it. He joined forces with him and they dragged the heavy wooden chair infront the fridge. He then pulled Logan onto the chair and then got onto it himself.

"Okay Logan, I'll get you up there and you grab it, okay?"

The youngest nodded and giggled. David boosted him up and he grabbed the gift, unfortunatly throwing it on the ground. They both cringed while the oldest lowered him back to the ground.

"Oopsie."

Elias smiled as David opened the gift, which was a soldier toy figure he wanted for quite a bit. He could say he really was proud of his sons.

2017-

It was Hesh's birthday. Yes, Hesh. David was gone and Hesh had replaced him. Not that he changed a lot, but Logan had to admit that he was confused about it. Now, him, Hesh and Alex, their friend since kindergarden, were all sitting on some logs around a fire.

"Can I sing happy birthday?"

"Alex no."

"Aw why not? You're old now."

The now adult sighed while Logan silently chuckled. Which also made Alex laugh, since Logan developped some kind of silent laugh that made him look like a dying seal.

"Happy birthday-"

"Are you serious?"

Since Alex stopped singing, Logan smiled mischiviously and slowly started to sign _happy birthday David..._ Alex also started to sign the same thing, until she slowly started to mumble the song. And weirdly, for the first time in _years,_ Logan slowly started to mutter the song as well. Alex continued singing, but stared at Logan with wide eyes before smiling wildly. They both sang until Logan's voice was loud enough for Hesh to hear while he stayed there, unable to even express his astonishment. When they both finished singing, Alex wiggled her arms around and stared at Logan with a surprised look.

"What, it is your eighteen birthday after all."

He smiled and quickly signed _special occasion equals special events, no?_ This might've been the best day in David's life. He was proud of him.

2027-

It was Lieutenant Walker's birthday. He was now twenty-nine. On this day of winter, his team and him were staying indoors and drinking their coffee, when suddenly.

"Wow hold up."

Hesh looked up from his computer and stared at his little brother. While his look said _don't you dare,_ Logan's eyes said _oh yeah._

"Hey guys."

The Ghosts looked at Logan and all frowned.

"Logan-"

"It's his birthday."

Elias walked into the room and threw a card at his son while Kick clapped and kept screaming 'wooouh!'.

"I hate you. Both of you."

"Do you boys remember when you found the gift on top of the fridge?"

They both nodded while Kick suddenly stopped.

"I found some picture of it along with more photos of you and Logan as kids. Me and Logan thought you would like going down memory line."

Hesh slowly opened the card and looked at the pictures, remembering each moment those pictures were taken. Eventually, the others grouped behind him and they all made commenst, especially Kick and Merrick. One of the photo almost made both of the boys cry, which was a picture of them playing with trucks with their mother. Another one made the guys confused and the Walker gloomy; it was a picture of Alex running away from Logan and Hesh that had water ballons, near the beach. Although Hesh missed those old days, he was glad his family was making an effort to cheer him up. He was proud of them.

2028-

It was David's birthday. He was now thirty. And it was the eighth month Logan was missing. The older brother sat on his bed, his hand in his hair and his dull eyes staring at the dogtags hanging on the wall. He had let his father go, and now his little brother. He couldn't bring himself to celebrate whatsoever. Instead, he took another swing of his beer and sighed. Since his brother went missing, he stayed into his room and drank. His teammates brought him food and tried to talk to him, but it didn't work. He thought back on all the people he lost. His mom; he should've been with her more. Alex; He should've been more careful and stayed by her side. His dad; he should've tried to save him. And now Logan; his stupid plan took away his little brother's freedom. The worse? Rorke did it all. Alex was taken away by Rorke, according to his dad. His dad was killed by him and Logan was captured by him also. But still, his brain couldn't stop blaming himself. He slowly wrapped his arms around himself and drank again, slighlty choking with sobs. His birthday was now just a mere souvenir in his foggy mind, but he wanted to remember all those good days he spent with his family. He looked at his right and saw a box under his brother's bed. Curious, he slowly took it and opened, only to be shaken by cries once again. In the box was a soldier toy figure, the one he wanted for a bit.

 **Yeah okay I just broke my heart? I normally don't really write about Hesh, but I felt like writing angst and him missing his family and old life seemed like a great idea. Sorry not sorry! Thanks for reading, talk to ya later!**


	3. Feeling More Than Down

**Hellooo! This was heavily inspired by JustABunchOfNonsense's new story which is awesome so faaar (Emo Logan yes 10/10) SOOO more teenage Walkers in your face. Cause they are beauty, they are grace, they will throw a knife in your face -especially Logan- and there's no Alex in there...so yeeeh.**

 **PS: When I say heavily inspired I mean I just got inspired by it while reading**

 **another ps: started writing this long ago sooo- I should be getting back to writing now**

Hesh had to admit, despite being disappointed by it, that his brother was quite...depressive. Sure, at dinners he would smile, but the older brother saw through Logan's bullshitting smile. He knew something had to be wrong when the door was locked half of the time. From his perspective, Logan had nothing to be worried about -apart from the _absolute douche kids who dared to raise their voices against_ _his_ _little brother_ \- but still, David sometimes had difficulties putting himself in the shoes of others. He never bothered to ask him what was the problem. Maybe the training exhausted him, maybe the bullies, despite being chased away from Hesh everytime, were a bit _too_ extreme or maybe Logan was dealing with something he didn't tell anyone. He knew from the start that Logan wasn't the happiest person in the world but never he'd think he would go _that_ far. And by _that_ far it means trying to end something that is really important to the existance of a human being called life. Because of that event, Elias and David had been keeping tabs on Logan's state. No matter how much Hesh could scream at the top of his lungs that Logan wasn't a total waste of oxygen, his brother couldn't quite catch the meaning. But one thing Logan seemed to like was to draw houses. No, not the 2D houses that have a window and a door, Logan liked to draw literal plans of houses. The 3D ones with details and such. Hesh didn't make much of it, but by the time his little brother had catched up to him, meaning Logan was _supossibly_ finishing high school at sixteen, he soon realized the younger Walker was hellbent into getting in college and getting some sort of degree in architecture or whatever he mumbled about. But unfortunatly, the war just had to fuck it up. The benefits from it; Logan started talking and was less closed onto himself. The disadvantages; his life was turned upside down and Logan had even more reasons to be depressed. Yes, David did notice the small scars on his brother's arms. Yes, David did know some bad thoughts were running through Logan's mind. And no, he never intervined. He had tried once, but the only response was a choked sentence and a pillow in his face. His first thoughts were "typical teenager attitude" but now, he knows maybe Logan wasn't the "you're my brother I'll tell you everything" kind of guy. Nowadays he does. Sometimes the brothers would wake up at night and sit on the roof, talking about anything. While Hesh talked about some goals he had reach in his military career, Logan usually talked about stuff he would've done if the war didn't happen. The word that mostly stood out was _engineer_. Logan wanted to be an engineer or anything with architecture or technology. But with all the shit these two have been through, Logan had to admit that his life was probably better in the military than back at home.

 **This is short isn't it? So as I said, I'm back to writing! So for tonight this is your little gift, hope you enjoy it? Thanks for waiting and for being FUC awesome!**


	4. Confessions

**Heyllo guys and gals! So erm I realized this not long ago but eh Rorke disappeared at like 2015 so my whole goddamn story doesn't make sense haha.**

 **Siiiiggh well anyways I wrote this cause I always saw Rorke as the cool uncle but because of mental issues, he's violent at home. So obviously some violence and Gabriel being mean to Alex with Logan being like "bech no."**

 **EDIT: Will go more into details of that in something else maybe**

 **PS: This is Logan POV and the dialogue in italic is Logan speaking in sign language**

February 26th 2015, _18 P.M_

It was at that point I realized Gabriel Rorke wasn't the man everyone believed he was. Me and David saw him as this strong guy or the legend everyone told us he was. But the more I observed his daughter's reactions to his movements, the more I saw Alex's behavior when she was with her dad, the more I started to see how much of a weird person Rorke was. She was coming over to sleep at my home and she seemed to be very eager to arrive. The second she was here, she literally ran into the house, smiling brightly. Her dad was staying at the entrance and stared vaguely at me.

"You'll take good care of her kiddo?"

I always had bad vibes concerning him and the look he gave me sent chills down my spine. I looked at Alex for a moment who was staring at her dad. I slowly nodded and frowned.

"Aight. Alexian."

"Y-yeah?"

"Call me if something goes wrong."

He glanced at me and sighed heavily, slowly walking away from the entrance. Alex walked to the door and closed it, also locking it. She turned around and leaned onto the door.

"He's gone?"

I looked through the window and saw a car driving off. I nodded and crossed my arms.

"Thank God."

She sighed and took her bag.

"Let's just-"

I slowly raised my hand and frowned.

" _What's wrong."_

"W-What do you mean? I'm fine!"

" _You seem pretty nervous."_

She sighed once agan and sat down on the living room couch.

"Look...I wanted to come here cause uh..."

I frowned and cocked my head to the side.

 _"What is it?"_

She ran a hand through her hair and looked down.

"You know what? Nevermind, uh, didn't we have a exam soon?"

" _Stop changing the subject Lex-"_

She leaned back and threw her arms back.

"Looo, I said nevermind."

I chuckled and shook my head.

" _We're not even in the same grade."_

"Well, can you help me study then?"

" _Really? Since when do you like studying?"_

"Haha, I always liked studying! I..Uh, I don't wanna fail this year, if I ever want to get as far as you."

I frowned and glanced at her, slightly worried.

" _Are you sure you're okay?"_

Alex crossed her arms and propped her feet onto the coffee table.

"It's just that...my dad has been..."

I frowned and sat down next to her, nudging her shoulder.

" _What about him?"_

"Nothing, nothing, h-he'd be angry if I told anyways."

" _Alex c'mon."_

"Why won't we like...wrestle or something?"

I sighed and dropped the subject, noting to remind her to tell me.

 _11 P.M._

"Goodnight kids, don't stay up top late alright?"

Me and Alex nodded and strolled into my room.

" _As always, you got the matress, hope you don't mind."_

"Seen worse."

She punched my arm and threw herself on the matress. I closed the lights and rolled onto my bed, sighing.

"Hey Lo."

"Hm?"

I could almost hear her smirk through the dark, simply because I spoke.

"You know, it's nice to hear your voice sometimes. It won't hurt anyone."

"I know. Sorry."

She chuckled and punched my stomach. I muttered an "ow" and smiled. My throat did hurt, but it was worth it.

"But...Do you still...You know?"

I nodded to myself and smirked.

"Why would you care?"

Her arm dropped and she sighed.

"A lot of people care Logan."

"I don't deserve all of that."

"It isn't your fault you know."

I stayed silent.

"You didn't do anything to make her go. You didn't make her sick. Stop doing-"

"I shouldn't be selfish."

"You aren't."

 _Drop it, please._

"Did you see your psy?"

"I don't like him."

"That's not what I asked."

"Sometimes I go see him."

"Making any progress?"

"Mhmm."

" _Liar._ "

"I really can't lie to you uh."

"Your voice betrays it idiot."

"Why can't you be my psy?"

"Because I'm not specialized?"

"You make me talk though. He just pisses me off."

"Give it a chance. Do you want me to beg you on my goddamn knees so you can just be normal again?"

I crossed my arms and sighed.

"I _am_ normal."

"Normal people aren't selectively mute Logan. Normal people don't try to jump off a building, and normal people don't try to bleed themselves to death."

"...Goodnight Alex."

She sighed and shook my shoulder.

"We're all here for you, you know. You don't have to take it all on you all the time."

"I say _goodnight._ "

"I can't sleep without a hug~"

 _I swear to God this girl._

"How old are you."

"Fourteen and you?"

"Can you not..."

She didn't respond.

"I'm fifteen."

"Then you can give me a hug!"

I sighed and pushed her head on the matress, laughing to myself.

"Idiot."

"Naaah, I want hug!"

"Learn English."

"If you give me a hug I'll tell you what I was supposed to tell you but you obviously forgot?"

 _Oh shit I totally forgot about that_.

"Yeah what about your dad then?"

"It's just that..he gets kind of violent at times so, if you see him...just be careful a'ight?"

"What?"

"Forget it."

I frowned and glanced at her.

"Are you okay?"

"I'll be. Don't worry."

I rolled off my bed and poked her cheek.

"If you aren't tell me. I know how uh, intense army fathers can get."

She chuckled and poked my cheek.

"Revenge bitch."

"Don't make me tickle you Rorke."

"Noo, anything but the tickles!"

She raised her arms in the air and smiled.

"Raise your arms."

I did as told. She stared at my wrists and raised a brow.

"Nice progress."

"Trying."

"Now hugs bro."

I sighed and shook my head. She wrapped an arms around my chest and laughed.

"You're trapped now."

I sighed and did the same.

"Goodnight you lil' shit."

"Goodnight babe~"

"I will kill you Alexian."

"Same."

 **I wanted to show how Alex and Logan actually listen to each other a lot and they aren't just trolls lol.**

 **And they ain't dating they just constantly flirt and friendzone each other all the time so 10/10 friendship. And yeh this is kind of canon so yeah Rorke is even more of a shit (maybe I'll write more of this) and Logan wanted to do bad,** _ **bad**_ **stuff. Hope you enjoyed and please review, I'd love to read your opinion on this~**

 **Ah another edit, when I say Logan isn't in the same grade as Alex, I'm saying he's in the last year of his highschool beca _use he clever fuck_**


	5. Small Talk

**Don't mind me casually updating something just for fun. I've been in a fluffy mood lately.**

 _Get out and breathe Walker._ Logan got out of the truck as soon as he could, deciding to block out the voices calling him.

"Logan! Where you going!?"

He walked a bit faster, not wanting to discuss anything with his brother. Hesh knew how terrified Logan was of water, but the younger brother couldn't blame him. Who knew they would've had to literally shoot rockets while being on ice? Certainly not Logan and if he knew Operation "Clockwork" was going to be this dangerous, he would've not participated.

"Logan, what's up with you?"

As a hand landed on his shoulder, he shook it off and frowned angrily.

"David we could've fucking drowned!"

Between Kick's surprised look and Merrick's glares, the tension between all the members was sure high. They didn't know each other well yet, and seeing the normally calm and silent Logan burst out on his brother was definetely not normal.

"We were fine, I know you're scared-"

"We were shooting the fucking ice! If we shot too close to our truck, we could've sunk!"

"It's the risk we take Logan, it's been like that for years."

"Why do you always have to be this reckless?! I feel like I'm always the one saving your ass by thinking for five seconds!"

Hesh sighed and shrugged.

"Just- Go see Keegan."

Hesh passed past Logan while he frowned. In fact, Keegan did leave quickly, before Logan could even notice. All of the team quietly went inside the building. Logan sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Fine."

He walked inside and started going towards the infirmary, feeling his shoulder still sore. He had no idea what happened, but he was pretty sure he had sprained it, or it just had moved in the wrong direction. He'd have to get it checked, and he didn't mind. It was just another reason to talk to Keegan, really. He got to his office and leaned on the doorway, on his non injured shoulder.

"Hey."

The sniper was looking at some files and he looked up, frowning a little.

"You got here fast."

"Mhm, had some things to do."

He put down the papers and crossed his arms.

"Your shoulder looks a bit damaged."

Logan shrugged.

"Aren't you the medic?"

"Sarcastic, are we Walker?"

"Don't know. I can be."

Keegan chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Fine kiddo. What do you need?"

"Well, as you probably noticed, I fucked up my shoulder."

"Listen Logan, I'm not sure what you're doing, but you gotta stop breaking every bone in your body by falling from every building."

"Can't help falling for you."

There was a silence in the room, but then Logan bursted out laughing.

"I am so sorry Keegan."

They both laughed and Logan scoffed.

"God I'm gay."

"I'm glad you're comfortable with me enough to just say 'I'm gay' Walker."

He chuckled.

"Oh shut up, it is so obvious."

Keegan shrugged.

"Did you tell Elias?"

Logan sat down and leaned on the desk.

"Do you _really_ think I would?"

"No, I know I'm simply asking for a miracle."

"You bet you are."

Keegan pointed his shoulder.

"What happened? I didn't see you."

Logan sighed and scoffed.

"So um...I was behind you guys and some dude caught my off guard. He got my arm and like...twisted it around. I don't remember much, it was a blur really."

"Mhm, I get what you're saying. So, you were careless and you couldn't defend yourself?"

Logan stared at him and bit his lip.

"I panicked."

"You panicked..."

"Look, you've been in this team for years, I just got here. Just get it fixed so I can train more-"

"Train more? Are you trying to burn yourself out?"

"No, I'm trying to _surpass_ myself, that's all."

"You're a hard worker."

"Selfless."

"I've noticed."

Keegan smirked and shook his head.

"Come on, let's get that shoulder patched up kid."


	6. Take Care Kid

**Okay so like dont kill me but uh keegan x logan is the good shit and because of recent event -** ** _im logan hes keegan I stg-_** **imma write some gay stuff,,,sorry for not uploading, as always I write when I want so yeah**

 **also small reminder im the worse at romance and I cringe at my own stuff arghgh so this might not be very like? shippy? I just felt like writing keegan and logan. and ill also try a new style of dialogue here,,,,,,,,**

Now, Logan's never been a fan of hospitals. Not that anyone would like being in one, but the sickening white of the walls could make anyone hate them. But Logan was injured, yet again, and it meant he'd have to stay with Keegan for a while. Now it wouldn't be a problem if Logan didn't have the biggest crush on the guy. Unfortunatly, Logan _did_ have the biggest crush on the guy, and he knew the chances of them being a thing was probably the lowest. And everyone who knew Logan knew how goddamn awkward he could get.

"What'd you do again kid?" Keegan asked, even though Logan didn't even notice he was in the room. He's not sure if he ever heard Keegan say his name, and he'd lie if he said he didn't mind being called kid. _I'm twenty-seven goddamnit, not twelve._

"I uh...I fell off a ledge." Logan awkwardly answered, obviously knowning the stupidity of his injury. Keegan set aside his notebook.

"You can't fall off a ledge and get yourself in the infirmary, how height was that damn ledge?" Keegan frowned and crossed his arms, as if he was silently judging the younger man.

"Okay, okay, the ledge wasn't that high but there was the spiky thing at the bottom and well uh," Logan was aware that he was gesturing like a mad man, but old habits die hard, especially in his case. To be honest, he himself didn't even know what was at the end of that stupid ledge, but it sure did a show on him...such as ripping into his side.

"For a moment I thought you were clumsy enough to fall off a one meter ledge and actually hurt yourself," Keegan chuckled. He only knew Logan for a couple of months, but he knew him enough to know he could accidently fall off a ledge. Logan faked a laugh.

"Aren't you supposed to help me instead of pointing out how clumsy I am?" He crossed his arms and rolled his eyes, feeling a small sting on his side while he moved.

"Don't get cocky, I saved your ass multiple times." Keegan took back his notebook and scribbling something in it, siting in the chair next to Logan.

"Tell me," He continued "how can you get hurt in literally every mission? Can't you stay safe?" He stared at Logan, frowning. Keegan had always been the most careful one in the team, so seeing his partner get hurt in literally every mission was almost impressing. It was almost as impressing as it was terrifying. Logan didn't answer, he simply shrugged at Keegan.

"Listen Logan-" Keegan started, but Logan raised his hand before the other could finish.

"I'm fine, I just...fell off a ledge...and landed on a fucking sharp thing and bled half to death, nothing new," To be honest, Keegan didn't know if Logan was kidding or not. Knowing him, he probably _wasn't_.

"How many times am I going to have to tell you to be more careful?" He sighed, kind of scared of what could happen to Logan next. When you're clumsy and absent-minded, literally everything could happen to you.

"Oh so now you worry about me? I thought you were the cold headed sniper who works alone?" Logan raised a brow, clearly smirking a little. The older man snorted and gave him a surprised look.

"I'm just worried for you." Keegan noted something and shrugged. "Ain't that normal for comerades?"

"Um...Yeah." Logan chuckled. _You sound like a ten years old fangirl over One Direction are you serious, get a hold of yourself Logan._

"Just take care of yourself kid."

"I will."

 **,,,,,,,,,,its 1am,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,bye lol hope you enjoyed**

 **sorry im like...not like I used to be aha it might be The Stress and shit but idk**

 **special shoutout to you, you know who you are, codegay429 -IM DYING-**


	7. It's Your Birthday Now

**I WANTED TO WRITE TEENAGERS OKAY.,,ANGSSST**

 **although I do headcanon logan as mute when a teen, im writing this when he's starting to talk again so. Also this is like a mess of ideas with alex being like "it aint my bday" and it had no purpose other than satisfying cute headcanons for logan and alex**

Alex's P.O.V.

Today's my birthday. I've always hated my birthday. My dad's birthday was on August 28th and mine, amazingly so, is also on the 28th. When I was little, I loved having the same birthday as my dad. It was like a huge party. Elias and the boys would come over, our dads would fight over whose kids is better while me and the Walkers would create havoc in the living room with the small soldier toys. But now, Elias isn't home as often, Hesh is always training, and Logan knows to not bring it up. Well, he does express the whole "I'll give you a gift cause you're my friend", but he doesn't bring the date or the birthday up. So as I went down the stairs to get some breakfeast, I sure didn't expect Logan _trying_ to cook something.

"What in the fuck are you doing Logan."

"Uuuh...I'm trying...to cook pancakes."

"Why?"

"Well dear you're getting closer to death so I mean."

I snorted and rubbed my eyes. Logan's always been a nihilist at heart and he's not afraid to make jokes about it.

"The sweet embrace of death shall take me in a couple of years, meanwhile let me enjoy being fifteen."

"Doesn't matter, knowing you, you'll accidently kill yourself over a fucking branch."

" _Excuse me_ Logan Thomas Walker, this is _your_ type of death."

He chuckled and dropped some pancakes on a plate. _Hey they're not even burnt._ I took a plate and sat down, waiting for Logan to finish his pancake.

((Time Skip))

I grabbed my books and waited for Logan, wondering where he went again. I heard someone call my name from behind and turned around, not surprised to see the one I was searching for.

"Where were you?"

"Walkin."

"Walking? Just outside?"

He nodded and grabbed his books.

"You're weird Logan."

"Why thank you Alex, I appreciate your comment."

I punched his shoulder and started walking towards class, looking back to see if Logan followed.

"If you promise me to tell _anyone_ it's my birthday, I won't insult you anymore, 'kay?"

He sighed and nodded, following me to class. As soon as I walked in class, I saw the date on the board and cringed mentally. _Sometimes he'd get drunk. Those were not the good times._

((Time Skip))

"School's over, weekend's here, fuck everything."

I threw my bag down and threw myself on the couch, Logan clearly chuckling.

"C'mon, today wasn't _that_ bad."

"Mhm, even when that douchebag slammed you in the lockers?"

He sighed and sat down the couch, pushing my legs off.

"You almost killed him."

"Worth it."

Logan laughed and ruffled my hair. He picked up the remote and switched the TV on.

"Alex you're taking literally the whole couch."

"Bite me bitch, it's my birthday."

He stared at me and frowned, crossing his arms.

"So I can't tell you it's your birthday but you can get whatever you want by saying it's your birthday?"

"Mm...I just don't want you to mention it infront of other people?"

He rolled his eyes and sighed, mumbling something under his breath.

"What?"

"Girls are complicated. Why can't I mention your-"

"Gabe."

He blinked for a couple of seconds and clapped his hands together, visibly clenching his jaw.

"Assholic man."

"He wasn't that much of an asshole...I was just-"

"I never liked Rorke. He gave me off a creepy vibe. I'm honestly glad he's gone."

"Logan that's my dad, can you chill for a second?"

"Well sorry I don't like him, he literally almost choked you."

"It wasn't his fault."

"I don't care, I hope I never see him again, and if he ever lays a fucking finger on you again I will literally take him out personally."

"He's fucking dead, how do you expect him to come back?"

"I don't know, villains don't die, they come back."

I laughed and ruffled his hair.

"You're ridiculous."

He groaned and pushed my hand out of his hair.

"You're messing my hair up."

"You're already a mess Logan."

"Well, you've insulted me, happy birthday Alexian."

I groaned and facepalmed.

"Oooh my god I hate you."

"Sure you do, _sure you do._ "

"I just don't want to remember him by his-"

"It's your birthday now Alex. Not his, yours, _your birthday._ "

 **idk take this -throws this and runs-**


	8. Sunday

drabble before bed srry for inactivity aaah

"Bring me back home! Why am I-"

"Your home's here now."

"No okay- Why am I here! What do you fucking want!"

Today started simple enough. Normal even. It was a Sunday, was it? A normal Sunday. A good Sunday. Like every single one of the fucking Sunday she spent with them.

They all went hiking. As a family.

" _You two stay here. Me and David are gonna get some food for lunch."_

Elias and Dave walked away. It was fine. Nothing bad ever happens on normal Sundays.

" _God I feel like my legs' are gonna fall off."_

He said, probably as a joke. Logan wasn't that weak. She wasn't either. They did this every Sunday.

" _Haha yeah sure."_

Of course she answered sarcastically. That's what she does.

" _Hey hey, let's play a game."_

 _Oh, that sounds great Logan. Oh, what great ideas you fucking have._

" _Go hide."_

" _We're in a forest you're never gonna find me!"_

" _If I can't find you before dad comes back you win."_

" _You're like a four years old."_

" _Fuck off and go hide Alex."_

And with a snort she walked away, looking back at him every so often. He sat on a rock ( _how uncomfortable just sit on the grass Logan_ ) and hide his face on his knees, counting down from thirty.

 _Hide, hide, where to hide…_

" _Twenty-five!"_

 _Not in a tree, too obvious._

" _Twenty!"_

 _There's no bushes, really…_

 __" _Fifteen!"_

 _Oh! An old cabin that's conveniently placed,_ _ **perfect.**_

" _Ten!"_

She hid behind one of the sides of the little cabin, sitting down. Alex smiled and rolled her eyes. _This is so stupid._

" _Five!"_

Footsteps were heard for a couple of seconds. _What the fuck Logan, you're not even done counting._

" _Four!"_

A man emerged from the forest, making her stagger back. She frowned and got up, thinking it was a random hiker.

" _Three!"_

 _Oh my god, those are weapons._

" _Two!"_

Alex tried running, but the man was evidently faster and grabbed her arms, slowly dragging her deeper into the forest.

" _One!"_

He threw her on the ground and covered her eyes. Alex tried grabbing his arms, his hands, but the man was obviously overpowering her. He muttered something before knocking her out with the end of _something, something hard_.

" _Zero!"_


	9. Calm

**I'm somehow alive. I guess. Have 2 one-shots. theyre divided by a line. sorry its short. And YEAH I'm still on Logan and Alex. I don't care have fun reading lol**

The rain falls onto their roof and Logan snores, oddly peaceful. Alex is awake. And normally it's the opposite- but this time she's awake and he's sleeping.

She turns around and stares at him sleeping, scared that if she does as much as breathe, he wakes up and panics. But today he looks at peace. She doesn't even want to move. Instead, she listens to the rain and watches his chest rise and fall, as if it'd stopped moving.

She laughs to herself, thinking about how weird it is to look at him _this_ calm. Logan might be quiet, but he fidgets, mutters and stresses, even when he sleeps. And what she finds the funniest might be the fact that Logan's _always_ on guard, always ready for someone to slit his damn throat. She remembers all the times she's seen him coldly assassinate a person of interest, or take a life without a hint of regret, and she actually snorts out loud when looks at him. She remembers the hundred of times she's seen him beaten down, bloodied, _broken_ and near death and now she looks at him, sleeping there.

She thinks life is fucking weird and smiles. And then her brain comes up with the funniest sentence ever. _Oh god. I'm sleeping with a hitman._

It's not _technically_ wrong. He _did_ try to kill her once. She thinks of this over in her head, eyes blinking to sleep slowly, until she hears a thunder crashing down.

Immediately her eyes open, and _damn_ she's fucking awake. Alex isn't scared of thunder. Alex isn't scared of anything, actually. The number of times she's said she was scared was probably lower than five. But as any veteran would, she was _slightly_ afraid by thunder. It was more of a "fucking hell there's a war in my goddamn apartment" thought.

Another thunder roars and her eyes move up to Logan, who's still sleeping. She's slightly scared he wakes up and starts panicking, knowing how much he hates thunder. He wears a frown and he doesn't look so peaceful anymore. More closed off, protective. Alex decides to get up and close the blinds, knowing lightning might come soon.

"Where you goin'?"

 _Oh god_ he's slurring his words. Logan sleep talks, sometimes- _a lot_. She ends up ignoring his comment and sits back down in bed, noticing- _Oh he's awake um-_

"I thought you were sleep talking," she mumbles and lays back down.

He shakes his head and mutters something about the thunder, while pulling her closer.

"Are you scared of thunder?" she asks and there's a slight hesitation- because she knows she _should_ know the answer. He probably told her once. But her memory fails her in the moment.

"Lil' bit. It's gotten worse since...You know," he stops and she understands without having him go on. He puts his chin on her head and she hums, drumming her fingers on his ribs. She can feel him smirk.

"You can tell me if you-"

"I know," he reads her mind mid-sentence and shushes her quietly, "You don't scare me."

She laughs at how weirdly that sounded- because of _course_ he isn't scared of her. What kind of husband gets scared of their wife?

"I know you know your boundaries. S'what I meant."

"If I ever overstep them," Alex removes her hands, in an obvious day, as to prove a point. "You can always slap me outta it."

"That's abuse," he states rather coldly and Alex swears sometimes he doesn't fucking understand her jokes. Until she raises a brow at him and he cracks, laughing slightly.

"Alright smartass, please let your abused wife sleep," she says and he snorts, grabbing her waist.

"Mhm, fucking fall into a slumber before I knock you out."

She presses a kiss to the corner of his mouth and ducks her head down again.

"Goodnight-" Before Logan can finish his sentence, thunder cuts him off, as if it did it just to fucking _offend_ him.

"Oh, fuck me," He mutters.

"It's three chill your damn hormones."

And Alex can physically feel him roll his eyes.

"You know what we should do?"

It's dark, really dark outside and they're standing outside. Although Logan really hates water, his eyes are trained on the waves infront of them.

"There's not much to do on a boat, babe," Alex hummed and heard Logan snort and kick her shin.

"I'm not talking about right _now_. Like in the long run."

"Yeah, yeah," Alex rolled her eyes and leaned over the railing, "if we get out fuckin' alive."

"Since when were you pessimistic?"

She shrugged and turned her attention to him, noticing his eyes didn't stray from the water.

"Are you _still_ scared of water-"

"I think we should get married," Logan crossed his arms and bent over the fence, one feet up its bars, "When all of this is done, I mean."

Alex stared in utter disbelief at him, coming back to reality only when she heard her name.

"Sorry- this is probably too much out of nowhere, I should've-" He mumbled and swore under his breath saying something about how he's a dumbass- _wait, no, that's not-_

"No! I mean- Yes! But no this isn't- You get what the fuck I mean, God," she sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, using her other hand to pat Logan's shoulder. "Right?"

"Right- Wait, fuck, was that...A yes?"

Both of them looked at each other for a moment, taking in how fucking _stupid_ the situation looked. Logan snorted and let his head fall on the railing, while Alex laughed her heart out.

"You want a redo?" Alex whispered between laughs, hand on her mouth.

"Fuckin' hell- Yeah, please Lord," He rolled his eyes and ran a hand through his hair, a bit nervous but still _dying of laughter wow what was that bullshit._

"Okay, okay. Let me re explain. I said I wanted us to _consider_ the possibility-"

"Speak English!" Alex cut him off, slapping his arm.

"Damn fuck, don't make me change my mind- I was saying I'd want us to get married when this bullshit settles down and we can feel safe. Together."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yeah. Am I supposed to say yes I do or like-"

Logan put his hand over her mouth and smiled.

"You know what. That's all I needed to hear."


End file.
